


When Sexy Becomes Annoying

by Killer_Moth



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Moth/pseuds/Killer_Moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legs coda. Robin and Raven discuss Lady Legasus and past legacies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sexy Becomes Annoying

Disclaimer: All rights belong to DC Comics/Warner Brothers.

Author's Note: Here is my written-on-the-fly take on the GO episode, “Legs.” I warn that it may be a tad polarizing to some, yet since GO itself is polarizing (IMO), I’ll take my chances. Enjoy.

Timeline: Post-“Legs.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on the control room’s massive couch, reading a novel. Robin seated himself beside her.

“Go ahead. Take your best shot,” she said.

“What?”

She closed the tome. “I’m waiting for your commentary about Lady Legasus and her retirement. Put the final nail in the coffin, already.”

“I wish I could, but no. It’s hard to mock you, since I had the same look, complete with pixie boots.” He rubbed his neckline.

She pulled backward. “Seriously?”

“The perfect surprise against criminals, or so Batman thought. Boy, he was right.”

“I bet. Anyway, Robin, why are you telling me such a potentially embarrassing secret?”

“Because we all have those bizarre costumes — they are part of being a superhero. Laugh at them, before they get the better of you.” He gripped her shoulder briefly.

“Guess my legs went to my head. By the way, I’m sorry I kicked you, earlier.” She gazed downward.

“You did cross a line, while I ignored your personal space, here and there. Let’s call it even?” He extended a hand toward her.

She completed his handshake gesture. “All right, except I still feel guilty.”

“Well, we could fix that by neutering Beast Boy. He’s a friend, we both care for him, and he can’t wait to hump your calves. Then again, speaking as a fellow male, I understand why.” He cleared his throat.

She smiled lightly. “You had me at ‘neutering Beast Boy.’ Oh, Robin?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I see the pixie boots? I promise I won’t tease you.”

“Can I see Lady Legasus, one last time?” His entire face reddened.

“Need you ask?”

\------------------------------------------------------

Reviews of any sort are always welcome.


End file.
